The present disclosure relates to electronic systems, electronic apparatuses, and mobile terminals and particularly relates to a technique for allowing an external electronic apparatus to perform various functions under the control of a mobile terminal.
Recently, there have emerged techniques for allowing an external electronic apparatus to perform various functions under the control of a mobile terminal. For example, there is a system constituted by an image forming apparatus and a mobile terminal connected via a network to the image forming apparatus. In this system, when a user inputs various instructions on an operation screen displayed on the mobile terminal, the user can allow the external image forming apparatus to perform functions related to image processing, such as copying or scanning.